


Surprises

by UraniumLord



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Megatron and Starscream dance, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumLord/pseuds/UraniumLord
Summary: Starscream thinks he has Megatron all figured out, despite the fact that he keeps getting surprised when his leader demonstrates new skills.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Surprises

“Dance with me.” 

Megatron lifted his head from where he had been reading a datapad, a look of confusion crossing his face as he glanced up at the seeker standing in front of him with a blue servo outstretched.

“I’m working, Starscream. I don’t have time for nonsense.”

Starscream huffed, gesturing insistently with the outstretched servo. “It’s not nonsense. I’m out of practice. And believe me, if someone else was around, I’d ask them instead,” he added in his typical snide tone - “One song.” 

It was Megatron’s turn to make a sound of indignance, raising an optic ridge as he appraised his second in command with a critical gaze. “I don’t dance.”

“Oh please, you act as if I’m dragging you in front of an audience. No one else is here.” Starscream threw his other hand out, gesturing to the empty bridge of the nemesis. “One song,” He repeated. Insistent. “It’s easy. Just follow my steps." 

Megatron grimaced. “Very well. One dance. And we never speak of it.” if it would shut the seeker up and get him focused again, Megatron supposed he could deal with the indignity of it all for one moment. 

Starscream smiled, a sharp grin of triumph. “On your peds, then.” Turning back to the console he had been working at before the sudden proposition, the seeker pressed a few buttons. The slow beginnings of a melody originating from Earth began to filter through the speakers, and by the time he turned back, Megatron had set his datapad aside and stood in waiting. 

“I’d thought you’d pick something different.” The tone wasn’t exactly judgemental, just curious.

“The fleshies don’t get much right, but I appreciate their attempts to make music to dance to. Now come on, if we talk all day I’ll have to start the song over.”

Their hands fit together easily, slender blue servos held by sturdy black ones. Starscream already knew what steps he wanted to take, and seemed to have no concern in mind as to if Megatron would be able to keep up or not. Either he would rise to the occasion or he would fall behind and Starscream would simply move around him, using him as a centerpiece instead of a dance partner.

To both of their surprises, they moved in tandem. Step forward, step back. Come together and pull away - It was almost strange to see the large mech keeping time perfectly with the lithe seeker, but he moved with a surprising grace.

Starscream chose to get more daring. Slipping one servo free he increased the pace of his steps, leading Megatron into a spin and duck move that he hadn’t attempted in a while. It was executed perfectly. 

Too perfectly. And Starscream was aware, suddenly, that this was not the first time Megatron had done this. Just as the shock of this revelation flashed through his optics he caught the warlord’s grin, and then the warlord’s servos caught him. 

Megatron had somehow stepped into the leading role, tugging Starscream into a dizzying spin and drop, their steps increasing speed as the song picked up the pace. Forward, back, back and forward again, left right spin lift - Starscream’s thrusters no longer touched the ground as Megatron lifted him and rotated, set him back down. Starscream played off of the movement, dipping into a series of dizzying rotations, lifting one leg to spin repeatedly on the tip of one ped. Megatron’s servo never left his, steadying him through the movements before they came together once again, stepping forward - back - forward. Megatron dipped him towards the floor and he let go with one servo, flinging his arm wide as he was pulled close once more. With one last flare of trumpets the song came to an end, leaving the two of them inches apart, frozen in that last movement. 

Starscream’s optics searched Megatron’s for a moment before the spell was broken and he let go, stepped back, crossed his arms with the faintest hint of a smile crossing his lips. 

“My, I didn’t know you’d done this before.” 

“There are plenty of things you don’t know about me,” Megatron rumbled, sitting back down and picking up his datapad once more.

Starscream gazed at him for a moment longer and returned to his console as well. And for once his tone wasn’t sarcastic as he conceded the point. “It’s unfortunate that we agreed this was a one-time thing.” 

“That could change.” 

No response was given as the doors slid open and someone entered with a report to give. There was no sign of the moments that had passed between them.

The hint of a smile, however, had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
